Another Earth
by Caroline1929
Summary: Coming back from Barry and Iris's wedding the Danvers sisters get separated on their way home.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters. They are the property of CW and DC.

Coming back from Barry and Iris's wedding the Danvers sisters get separated on their way home.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Kara smiled jumping out of the portal in the alley. She was surprised though as she'd usually find herself in her apartment.

"That's weird."

Noticing her sister was nowhere in sight the blonde started to feel uneasy. "Alex? Where are you?"

After searching the whole alley and finding no sign of Alex the feeling of unease started to turn into full blown panic as she imagined the worst possible scenarios of what could've happened to her sister. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself she tried to listen for her sister's heartbeat, hoping she had somehow ended up in a different part of the city.

Closing her eyes she tried to suppress every other sound determined to hear the only one that mattered, sighing in relief when she heard a steady beating she'd recognize anywhere.

Changing into her suit she followed the familiar sound and as she was close enough she landed in the nearby bushes and changed back into her regular clothes.

"Alex!" Kara called running towards the brunette who, to her surprise seemed to be casually jogging, and hugged her tightly as she whispered. "I thought you got stuck in the portal."

"Umm sorry I think you've got the wrong person." Alex said confused as she pulled out of the hug.

"Don't tease me like that. I was really scared."

"Look, I probably have one of those faces but I'm definitely not who you're looking for." Alex said as she continued to jog away.

"Wait!" Kara called catching up with her. "Alex. I think something happened to you when we went though the portal. We need to get you to the DEO."

"The what?" Alex asked getting even more confused. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Because you're my sister."

"I don't have a sister."

"Just come with me please and I'll explain everything." Kara pleaded using her x-ray vision to check for any damage the older woman may have sustained. Noticing Alex didn't have the interdimensional extrapolator she had been given the blonde asked. "Where's the extrapolator? Did you lose it?"

"Okay. Are you feeling okay? Is there anyone I can call for you?"

Putting the pieces together Kara froze not knowing how to react. She was on a different Earth.

As Kara hesitated wondering what to say Alex's phone rang.

"Sorry, I need to go. I hope you find whoever you're looking for."

"Yeah, umm sorry for interrupting your exercise." Kara said before turning to walk away leaving Alex to look at her for a moment wondering why she looked so familiar.

Walking through the park Kara decided to check if anything on this Earth was the same as on Earth 38. But as she reached what used to be the DEO on her Earth there was nothing there, there was no alien bar, her apartment was occupied by someone else, there was no Supergirl, no Superman. There were no Aliens.

All she could hope for was that her sister got home safe.

Feeling lost and alone she wandered around the city trying to come up with a way to get back home. But she couldn't help but think what this Earth looked like with no Aliens. Letting her curiosity winn she flew to Midvale. Seeing Jeremiah and Eliza laughing as they sat on the porch made her heart swell and break at the same time as she thought about her Earth where he was gone.

She sat there watching the couple talking, spending the life together. The life they've got deprived of when she came to live with them. Enjoying their happiness she stayed there for a while before heading back to National City.

Having no where else to go she searched for her sister's heartbeat once again and followed it until she found herself near her apartment where she sat wishing she could find a way back home.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Thank you for reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Beans On Toast_ \- Thanks!

 _Alliedstasis_ \- Glad you like it! I really don't know where I'm going with this story yet. I want to make it a little bit difficult for Kara to go back home. Barry won't be able to help unfortunately.

If you have any ideas let me know.

* * *

 _No Aliens doesn't mean there're no metahumans on this Earth either._ Kara thought.

"Barry. He could help." Kara muttered to herself considering her options. "Or Cisco. But only if S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion was a thing on this Earth." She continued to wonder out loud momentarily regaining her hope. Lost in her self-dialogue she failed to noticed the passer-bys looking at her like she was crazy.

"Millenials." The older lady grumbled bringing the blonde back to reality.

"Sorry."

Trying to be circumspect the blonde waited until it got dark before taking off into the night sky.

"Please be here."

As she flew above where Central City was supposed to be all she could see was a small town, not resembling the other Earth's counterpart in any way. Kara's enthusiasm was by far fast diminishing. No S.T.A.R. Labs, no friends to turn to for help, nothing to help her find a way back home.

All alone on a different Earth with no where to go she made her way back to National City. Wandering around the dark city she patted her pockets looking for some spare change but found none.

"Great."

As she continued her stroll her super hearing picked up a voice screaming for help. Quickly changing into her suit she rushed in that direction. Arriving at the train station she saw a teenager surrouned by a group of men who were demanding money from the boy while kicking him.

"Leave him alone!" She demanded.

"You brought your cheerleader to fight for you?" One of the men mocked but before he could kick him once again Supergirl grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.

"Let's go. He's not worth it." One of the attackers said.

"See you around piece of shit."

"What did you just say to him?" Supergirl asked grabbing him by his collar and pinning him down to the wall.

Hearing the sirens heading their way she let him go and warned. "If I ever see any of you hurting him again you won't be so lucky." As the sound of the sirens got louder she added. "I'd go if I were you."

After they disappeared out of her sight she grabbed the boy and lead them somewhere safe.

"That was awesome!" He exclaimed excited.

"Thanks." Supergirl smiled. "I know a thing or two about bullies. Trust me."

"Yeah. They suck." He sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. They didn't hurt me."

Noticing the steps approaching them she said. "You should go."

"Okay. Thanks for the rescue."

"Always." She smiled and as the boy was far enough she used her super speed to get back to the only place where something familiar connected her to her world; her sister's heartbeat. But what she didn't realize was the video being recorded as she was rescuing the teenage boy.

A moment later she found herself back on the bench. Exhausted and hungry she let her eyes slip closed.

She didn't know how much time's passed till she was being shaken awake by someone.

"If you're stalking me I don't think you are doing such a great job."

Groggily opening her eyes she stretched while yawning, forgetting for a moment where she was. "Alex?"

"I've already told you I'm not who you're looking for. What do you want from me?" Alex demanded.

"My sister." Kara whispered before looking up at the face so familiar but yet so different. "I'm sorry. I just don't know who else to turn to."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you promise to believe me whatever I say?" Kara asked hopefully.

"No. But I can promise to hear you out."

Deciding she had nothing to lose the blonde asked. "Do you believe in the Multiverse?"

"What?"

"Do you believe that there exist parallel Earths invisible from this one because they vibrate at different frequencies."

"It's just a theory. It's never been proven."

"No, no it's all real." Kara argued standing up.

"I think you watched too much TV." Alex countered as she started walking away.

"No, wait!" The younger woman grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Look, I don't know where you came from or what you want from me but I'm not intrested in hearing this nonsense."

"Please, my sister is stranded god-knows-where and I really need to get to her."

"I'm sorry but I can't help you."

Ignoring her pleading the brunette started to walk away.

"I can prove it's all real. Just please wait."

TBC

* * *

A/N : Thank you for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Alliedstasis - Thanks! I'm planning to have them spend some time together so that Alex can warm up a little bit towards Kara.

Sorry for all the mistakes. It was written in a hurry.

* * *

"Nice place." Kara said suddenly feeling like she was intruding.

"Thanks." Alex answered throwing her keys on the table.

"Listen, I know I may seem a bit insane after what I said and I'm sorry I am bothering you-"

"Just start from the beginning." Alex interrupted reaching for the bottle of scotch sitting on the counter.

"So, my sister and me were getting back from the wedding on another Earth."

"Your sister who looks like me?"She questioned raising her eyebrow while pouring herself a glass.

"Well, it's complicated."

"You wanted to talk so talk."

Taking a deep breath the blonde sat down on the couch and started. "When I was thirteen my planet Krypton exploded. I was sent to Earth, well not this one but the one I'm trying to get back on. And then the Danvers family took me in."

"The Danvers? You mean-"

"Yes. I mean your family Alex. Well, not this Earth's your family but the one I am from. Eliza and Jeremiah took me in. And I gained a sister. We may not have been close at the beginning but later on we've become inseparable. The Danvers sisters against the world." Kara smiled.

"How did you get here?" Alex crossed her hands looking at her sceptically.

"My friend had given me the interdimensional extrapolator so that I can visit him. Just when we were about to leave the other Earth I had dragged you to a photo booth to cheer you up and that's where we took these." Kara explained reaching into her pocket and pulling out a creased photo.

Kara watched the bruette scrutinize the photo with a doubtfull expression.

"Anyway, my sister was the one who had activated the portal so the device is with her now. At least I hope it is."

When Kara got lost in her thoughts Alex waved her hand at her prompted her to continue.

"Right, sorry. Look, I know each earth vary from one another, like a lot, but some things must be universally similar right?. Like what what is the food that you prefer or what's your favorite color." She listed. "Thai food and potstickers and well, you always say you don't have a favorite color but basically all that you wear is black so I'd definitely go with that one."

"Potstickers?" Alex asked confused.

"Yeah. You don't have them here?" Kara asked perplexed as she saw the brunette's confusion.

"Not a clue. I've never heard of them." The brunette shrugged.

"You okay?" She asked when Kara fell silent.

"Fine. Yeah, umm I just, I love potstickers so much." She said dreamily, her eyes shifting to the fridge.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving." The blonde admitted blushing.

"Sorry but you won't find potstickers in there. In fact, there's nothing in there. Well, nothing edible."

"Don't worry, cooking is not my strong suit either." Kara smiled.

"Umm, okay. Just let me freshen up and we can grab something to eat." Alex suggested breaking the awkward silence.

Nodding her head in agreement the younger woman watched the brunette finish her drink and head to the bathroom. She stood there for a solid minute but finally she let her curiosity win and started to look around.

She smiled when she saw a packing crate stacked in the far corner. It looked just like the one her Alex kept safe in her own apartment as it contained various items from her childhood and things reminding her of her father but also some keepsakes from when they were teenagers which the sisters've started collecting after the two had began to get along.

Lost in her memories she got startled when a phone started ringing. Rushing to the counter she saw a private number calling.

"Alex?" Kara called but hearing no response and not wanting to interrupt she decided to wait until she came back.

Meanwhile, Alex stood in the bathroom staring at her reflection in the mirror mounted over the sink, contemplating what she just heard. She knew it could all be true - the Multiverse. But it was just a theory and being a science person she needed some sort of evidence. While her mind was trying to rationalize the facts, her heart told her something different. Shaking her head she leaned against the sink and splashed cold water on her face.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before coming back to the lounge room.

"You ready?" Alex asked when she saw the blonde holding one of the photo frames. The photo of Eliza and Jeremiah with Alex on her prom day.

Quickly putting it back in its place Kara smiled and praised. "You looked really pretty in that dress."

"Thanks. I'll just grab my car keys and we can go."

"Okay." Kara replied wondering how the older woman would react if she found out about her powers or more important the fact that her father was gone on her earth.

As Alex started to drive Kara suddenly felt panic tightening her muscles and asked. "You're not driving me to a nut house, are you?"

"We're just going to get something to eat and then I need to get to work."

"Thank you." Kara said relieved. "Thank you for everything."

After a few minutes Alex said. "Actually, I never got your name."

"Kara. My name is Kara."

TBC

* * *

A/N : Thank you for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : _Guest_ \- She's a scientist but there is more to that.

* * *

"You have a pretty big appetite don't you?" Alex said watching the girl devour her food.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten in over a day." Kara answered her mouth full.

She smiled gratefully when Alex pushed her fries towards her.

The awkward silence was broken by Alex's phone ringing.

"I'll be right back."

Watching the brunette speaking through the phone she tried to stop herself from listening in. _Just for a second_. She thought focusing her superhearing but all she could hear was, who seemed to be Alex's boss, denying her a day off.

"Sorry. I gotta get going." Alex said coming back to the table.

"Oh, okay."

Turning to the door Alex was about to leave but before she opened the door she looked back at the blonde and hesitated.

Reminding herself the younger woman had no where to go she returned to the table and asked.

"You wanna come with? But I must warn you - I have some paperwork to fill in, so it will be boring."

"Really? I mean, you won't mind if I join you?"

"You can just hang around in my office for a bit."

Quickly polishing off her plate Kara eagerly stood up and followed the brunette. Realizing she had no idea what the older girl's occupation was she asked. "So, what exactly is it that you do?"

*0*0*0*0*

"It's a clandestine organisation so stay close and do not wander off anywhere." Alex ordered swiping her card to unlock the door.

"I thought it was just a lab."

"It is." She confirmed not bothering to share more information. "My office is this way." She quickly added when she noticed her boss coming their way.

"Dr Danvers!"

"Get inside. I gotta handle this." Alex whispered ushering her inside.

"You're late."

"Sorry. Family emergency."

"You could've called." He argued.

"It's only half an hour." The brunette countered.

The man looked at her for a minute and ordered. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir."

Taking a deep breath she joined Kara in her lab.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Kara apologized.

"How do you know- never mind. Don't worry about that. He always finds something to pick on."

"Wow. Some of these look exactly like the ones in my sister's lab." Kara noticed detailing the equipment.

"She works in a lab?" Alex asked still doubting the woman's story. "Your sister I mean."

"Yeah. Kind of."

"Well, feel free to watch but do not touch anything." Alex warned sternly before turning to analyze some samples.

*0*0*0*0*

"Sorry I left you alone in my lab for so long." Alex said as they drove back to the apartment.

Kara just snorted and listed. "You bought me food and took me to your work. On top of that you're letting me crush in your apartment. You have nothing to be sorry for. Besides, while you were gone I had some time to draw this." She smiled pulling out a creased sheet of paper.

"What is it?" Alex asked grabbing the piece.

"It's the device I was talking about. Interdimensional extrapolator." She specified.

Looking alternatively between the drawing and the road Alex shook her head. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Are you sure there's no one else here that can help you?" She asked when the blonde fell silent.

"Yeah. I've already checked." Kara sighed.

"Listen, I'm not denying that the Multiverse theory is true-"

"It's not just theory."

"But even if we attempted to build the interdimensional extrapolator of some kind it could take years to get it to work."

"So what, you're saying I should just give and forget everyone I love?"

"No Kara. I'm telling you to be realistic."

They passed the rest of the drive in silence. Kara looked in the distance wondering if her sister got back home safe. That's all she needed to know.

Alex parked the car and turned the engine off. As the two got out of the car and Kara walked off.

"Where're going?" Alex called.

"Just need to clear my head." She answered and as soon as she found herself in a dark alley she took off into the sky. The thought of never seeing her family again was excruciating. Wiping away her tears she flew higher where she couldn't hear anything below.

Meanwhile as Alex got out of the car she saw a figure standing nearby.

"You know you shouldn't be here." She said looking around as the woman walked up to her.

"Who was that?"

"A friend. You shouldn't be here." Alex repeated.

"I know but there's something you need to know."

"What?" Alex asked taking the files the woman was holding.

"Carver. You need to watch out for him."

"Why?"

"Everything is in there." She pointed at the documents.

"I appreciate the help but if anyone sees me with a cop-"

"I get it Danvers. I'll see you around."

"Thank you Maggie."

"Just be careful."

"I will."

TBC

* * *

A/N : Thank you for reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara flew around in the darkness of the night sky, feeling as though it matched the way she felt without her sister by her side. The thought of never reuniting with everyone she loved sent shivers down her spine and soon tears began to prick her eyes.

Landing down on a deserted island she started to pace back and forth hoping that the sounds of the sea, splashing waves and seagull-screams will calm her down. But it had only made her feel alone. So. Utterly. Alone.

Later that night Kara found herself back in front of Alex's apartment. She hesitantly knocked on the door and nervously shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Kara." Alex greeted opening the door.

"Hey." Kara smiled.

The brunette stepped back to let her pass.

"No, no I won't be staying for long."

"I thought you had no where else to go?" Alex asked confused.

"Well, I don't, really." Kara agreed. "But I've thought things through."

"Okay. So how about you explain inside?"

"That's not necessary." The blonde shook her head. "I just came here to say goodbye and apologize for being such a hindrance."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I was selfish. I came to you- I came here expecting you to put your life on hold and help me out. But in the process I- I momentarily forgot that you are not my sister. You don't owe me anything."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"I'll think of something. Listen, I wanna thank you for everything. I really appreciate what you've done for me."

"Kara-"

"It's okay." Kara smiled. "It was great to meet you."

And with that the blonde turned to leave.

"Kara, wait."

"I really need to go."

"Considering you have no where else to go I guess you're lying." Alex raised her brow making the blonde stop in her tracks for a moment, but as she continued to leave Alex admitted.

"I know the way to help you go back."

At that Kara stopped and turned to look at the older woman. "What? How?"

"I'll explain everything inside."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Come on in." Alex smiled.

Guessing she'd be hungry Alex grabbed the left over pizza from the fridge and put it on the counter.

"Can you please just tell me how to get back?" Kara asked impatiently not feeling like eating until she got answers.

"Okay. I think I should paraphrase." Alex corrected. "There is a chance that there is someone out there who can figure out how to get you home."

"Who?"

"My friend knows somebody who can help us. It's a long story but he's special."

"Special? You mean like super smart?"

"I've never met him in person. It's not a public knowledge but there are people out there with special abilities."

"So you have aliens on this Earth too?" Kara smiled in disbelief.

"That's what I've heard. But they are either hiding or someone, the government's making them disappear."

"Listen, it's a long shot but it's the only way I can think of to get you home."

"But you don't really believe that do you?" Kara asked sensing the brunette's doubt. "That there are aliens with superpowers out there?"

"I don't know." The brunette sighed. "It's just one of those things that you need to see to believe."

Deciding it was the best opportunity to reveal the truth Kara picked up a piece of pizza and used her heat vision to warm it up before handing it to the perplexed brunette.

When Alex just started at the food in disbelief Kara said.

"I guess I should have mentioned this before; I have powers."

She watched as the brunette rushed to close the blinds peaking through them to make sure they weren't being watched.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked.

"You can't use your powers out there. I don't know a lot about the others, people with powers, but what I do know is that they are not safe here."

"You said you have a friend who is more familiar with the subject. Do you think we can meet them?"

Alex rubbed her throbbing head clearly struggling with her thoughts. Finally she grabbed her phone and dialed Maggie's number as she closed the door to the bedroom leaving the younger woman in the lounge.

"I can fly us there." Kara offered standing up as soon as Alex came back.

"You can fly? Alex asked getting distracted. "Scratch that. You've been using your powers in public?"

When the blonde just looked at her sheepishly Alex pocketed her phone and warned.

"You can't use them, in any way." Alex said sternly.

"No drawing attention to myself. Got it."

"Good."

"Let's go."

*0*0*0*0*

As they reached the rendezvous point Alex parked her motorbike near the warehouse.

Silently walking towards the building they got startled when they heard sounds coming from behind one of the containers.

Scanning the area with her x-ray vision Kara noticed a stray dog wandering around. As she turned to the other woman she saw her holding a gun.

"Don't." She super sped to grab the gun from her and explained. "It's just a dog."

The younger girl handed her the weapon back and leaned over to pet the small animal when it ran to them happily wagging his tail.

"Not the time Kara."

"Sorry. Dogs tend to like me."

"It's fine."

"Wait." Kara said pulling her hand away from the door-knob before slipping down her glasses to check the building.

"No one is in there yet."

"It's been abandoned for months." Alex said as they started to look around.

Kara's eyes went to the gun holster on her belt. "Why do you need a gun anyway?"

The brunette stopped in her tracks and turned to the other girl giving her all her attention.

"I mean, being a scientist and all." The younger woman added when the other one kept quiet.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Pff, of course I can. Well, some people in my life would disagree but I've been keeping my powers hidden for a long time. That counts for something right?" She rambled on stopping when she noticed the brunette looking at her amused. "Sorry. The point is you can trust me."

"I'm not really a scientist. Well, I used to be and I'm still helping out sometimes but right now I work with the FBI. And that's why I was a perfect fit for the mission."

"What mission?" Kara asked confused.

"The lab I'm currently working in - it's not what it seems. There's something shady going on deep inside and we need to figure out what it is."

"How do you know that?"

"The FBI got tipped off."

Before Alex could say more the door opened and Detective Sawyer came in.

"You're late." Alex chastised.

"No, you're early." Maggie countered.

"Maggie." Kara said stunned.

"Sorry. Do I know you?"

"No. It's just that Alex told me a lot about you" She lied. "I mean she didn't say that much but -" Kara stuttered awkwardly.

"This is Kara." Alex finally interrupted.

"Hi." Kara smiled shaking her hand.

"So what do you need?" Maggie asked turning her gaze back to the brunette.

"Remember the place your friend told you about?"

"What about it?" She confirmed crossing her arms.

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Alex, I don't even know if it exists."

"But your friend-"

"Is not in the right frame of mind anymore." Maggie interrupted. "It could all be his imagination."

"Or he knows something that no one else does."

"Or he's just crazy." the detective countered. "Even if it were true, he was so horrified by what he'd seen that he'd never agree to go back."

"I know you don't know me but this is really important. Can you at least ask him to meet me?" Kara asked desperate.

"He won't tell you anything."

"Please."

When the two women looked at her pleadingly she finally agreed and demanded. "Fine. But first you tell me what the hell is going on."

As Alex was trying to figure out how to start Kara's superhearing picked up multiple heartbeats nearing their location.

"Did you bring someone with you?" Kara asked concerned.

"No. It's just me. Why?"

"Someone's coming." Kara said.

Taking off her glasses she noticed they were heavily armed. Not willing to take any chances she grabbed the two women and flew out of the window."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : _Guest_ \- Glad you're enjoying the story!

* * *

Landing them safely on a desert away from the city Kara deduced that out of fear she may have been flying too fast. In fact, so fast that right now she watched with guilty eyes as Maggie closed her eyes while leaning over and cursing under her breath as she tried to fend off nausea.

"Sorry." Kara said sheepishly extending her hand to comfort the brunette, but before she could touch her Maggie pulled out her gun and warned.

"Stay back."

"Woah! Let's all take it easy for a minute." Alex intervened putting herself between the two.

"I can explain." Kara said standing next to Alex, ignoring her doubtful look.

Hesitantly the Detective lowered her gun. "I'm all ears."

"So, where do I start umm, maybe when Alex and I got separated in the portal. I mean my Alex. My-Earth Alex." Kara wondered bringing her finger to her lips in thought and shook her head. "No, you need some context first."

"Another Earth?" Maggie asked confused.

"Mhmm. Well, Earth-38 to be exact." The blonde smiled nervously.

"I now it's hard to believe but there are multiple earths, each vibrating at different frequency, making it impossible for them to see one another." Kara continued regretting not recording explaining it to Alex before.

"Everyone there can fly too?" Maggie raised her eyebrow, clearly sceptical.

"No. But there are other aliens out there as well. I'm from Krypton but I was forced to leave it when it exploded." The younger woman said with the sadness that always accompanies her when talking about her lost home.

"Why Alex?"

"What?"

"Why did you come to her?"

Kara opened her mouth to answer but Alex beat her up to it. "Because she's my sister."

The blonde was surprised and touched at the certainty in her voice.

"Thank you." She smiled when Alex turned her gaze to her.

When they saw that Maggie still had a hard time believing the story Alex walked closer and took her hand. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

Maggie looked over the taller woman's shoulder to see Kara looking at her in the same pleading manner as Alex did.

"Fine. I'll help." Maggie waved her hands in defeat.

Just as she finished speaking she felt the life being squeezed out of her as Kara super sped to not-so-gently hug her.

"It's okay." The Detective croaked.

"Super strength Kara." Alex reminded making her quickly pull away.

"Sorry."

"So what else can you do?" Maggie asked curious.

"Superspeed, superhearing x-ray vision, invulnerability, well almost, heat vision-" Kara listed counting with her fingers.

"That's cool."

"Wanna see?" Kara grinned eager to impress the two.

"Okay. Let's get back now and brag later." Alex interrupted.

"I wasn't bragging." Kara mumbled blushing.

"So how do we get back?"

Predicting the blonde's suggestion Maggie pointed her finger at her and warned. "Don't even think about that."

"We need to get back to the city somehow." Alex pointed out.

"I'll go slower this time." Kara promised.

"Just don't fly over the city. We stop on the outskirts."

"Okay."

*0*0*0*0*

Soon the trio found their way back to the city.

"I need a drink." Alex said guiding them to the nearby bar.

As they sat eating the food, or in Kara's case devouring it, and planned what to do next. Their attention was shifted to the TV when the barman turned the volume on.

 _"The mysterious video has just been revealed. It appears that we have a super powered hero in our city."_

 _"Or a vigilante." The other news anchor countered._

 _"Either way, this short footage has caused people to question the intentions of the mystery woman._

They sat eyes glued to the screen where Supergirl was fighting the men and after defeating them she used her superspeed to change back from her suit.

 _"Who is that woman? Can we feel safe in our own city?"_

"Kara!" Alex exclaimed straight in her ear making the younger girl jump.

"It was before you told me not to use my powers. And they were hurting him."

Without a second thought Alex nodded to Maggie indicating to the door and grabbed Kara's hand pulling her outside.

"My potstickers." Kara sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't know there were cameras in there."

Alex rummaged through her pockets and pulled out her keys.

"Here. Go to my apartment and stay there. I mean it Kara."

"What about you?"

"We're gonna pay the visit to Maggie's friend.

"We are?" Maggie asked.

"We are."

"Fine. But I'm talking to him alone. He trusts me." Maggie said.

"I'll be okay." Alex promised when the blonde hesitated.

"Be careful."

"Kara wait." Alex called after her as she started to pull off her black jacket with a hoodie.

"What?"

"You'll bring too much attention in that." She pointed at her pink sweater and threw her the jacket. "Put the hood on."

"Do you want mine?"

"I'm good."

*0*0*0*0*

"I should go in with you."

"We had a deal. Besides, he won't talk with you there." Maggie protested.

"Oh I can make him talk."

"Alex. He is not the bad guy here. So stay."

"Fine."

Maggie looked behind her to make sure Alex did as promised and knocked on the door.

"Jack, it's me. I just want to talk."

Hearing no response she knocked again. "You know you owe me."

When the man finally croaked the the door open Maggie said. "Please."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to tell me how to get there. The place where you escaped from." She specified.

"I'm not going back." He instantly answered, his voice haunted.

"I'm not asking you to. I promise. All I want is the location."

"Why? Why would you want to go there?"

"I can't tell you that. But I have my reasons."

"I'm not sending you on a suicide mission." The man protested.

"What about everyone out there who wasn't as lucky as you, who could't escape. They are still stuck there. Don't you wanna help them?"

"All I want is to forget."

"I can see that." Maggie said looking at empty beer bottles scattered around the apartment.

"Leave."

"Not until you answer me."

He went to open the door and almost yelled. "I said go."

When the brunette saw Alex was about to come up she raised her hand to stop her.

"I thought friends were supposed to help each other. That's what I did for you. I was there for you." Maggie paused waiting for the words to sink in before turning to leave. "Don't expect me to come back."

"Wait."

He came back inside and came back with a piece of paper.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

TBC

* * *

A/N : Thank you for reviewing.


End file.
